the Hidden Romance
by me myself and eye
Summary: Dani, a teenage girl who can control molecules and atoms, comes across Marcus's robotic body, turns him human and resurrects him. With her older brother they move to Hiddenville and meet the Thundermans.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day and I was sick of being trapped in my brother's friend's house so I went on an adventure. After walking for a little bit I came across a house. There were noises coming from it. It sounded like yelling but I couldn't make out what was being said. Soon the ceiling collapsed and there was a flash of light. I went to see what had happened. I found a person crushed under a giant rock. A hand was sticking out. I checked for a pulse, there was a light one. I levitated the rock off of the person. I realized that the person was a boy. He looked beaten up. He was barely breathing. I knew by the time the paramedics came he would have died. I healed him. His pulse became stronger but he remained unconscious.

The boy groaned and started to become conscious. He soon woke up, extremely confused.

" Who are you?" he asked.

" Dani, who are you and what happened here?" I asked.

" Marcus and what happened is none of your business. How am I alive?" Marcus asked.

" I saved your life." I replied. " And do you have a last name Marcus?"

" Why would you save me? And my last name's Braxton." Marcus was shocked. I could tell he hadn't seen much kindness.

" Cuz I felt like it and I wanted to know why you were under that rock." I told him. " Come to my brother's friend's house. I can convince my brother to take you in and give you a good home."

" Umm, Do I have a choice?" Marcus asked.

" Nope." I replied.

" Okay I'll come with you." Marcus slowly got up and stumbled a little. We walked out of his house and to my house. I told him about what his new life would be like. When we were about half way there when I changed the topic.

"How did you end up in this situation?" I asked.

" Long story" he replied.

" We have time." I said.

" I'd rather not." He looked upset like the memories he had weren't good.

" Okay is there anything you would like to share with me or ask me?" I asked.

" Are you and your brother homophobic?" He mumbled.

" Not at all, why" I responded.

" I'm gay." he said very quietly and rushed.

" Alright." I said.

" You're okay with that." He said almost astonished.

" Yes." I said. " So you lived here long?" I wondered.

" No only a couple months." Marcus shrugged.

" I don't live here either. I live in Hiddenville. It's a few hours away from here. A small town, not very diverse I'm afraid. But it can be changed." I told him.

" Na it's fine. I'm okay with blending in." He told me.

" You shouldn't be. Blending in is no fun." I informed him.

We soon got to my brother's friend's house and snuck up to the room I was staying at. Marcus was still a little weak and needed rest so he went to sleep. I went on my computer and looked him up. What I saw shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in Danni's room. This whole thing was strange. Why someone would want to help me is a mystery. I knew something bad was going to happen but I should just enjoy what I have while it's here. Soon I fell asleep.

 _It was hailing and cold. Probably five below and I had no where to go. I'd just run away. No one would really care. I had no friends at school and parents hate me. I'd been sitting on the street curled up with only a light Jacket t-shirt and jeans on. I wish I had more but I didn't. I hadn't eaten in days and was really tried. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't not if I wanted to live. Soon a man came up to me. He had light brown spiked hair blue eyes and was dressed for the weather._

 _" What are you doing out here kid?" He asked me_

 _" I-I r-an-n aw-way-y c-c-couldn't live at-t-t h-home any m-more." I chattered. He gave me his Jacket and helped me up._

 _" I'm not letting you live in these conditions. What's your name?" The man said_

 _" Marcus." I replied_

 _" When was the last time you ate?" He asked_

 _" Few days maybe a week." I was warming up._

 _" You're coming with me and we're getting you food alright." He said_

 _" Okay, what do I call you?" I asked_

 _" Douglas." He replied_

 _" Thank you." I said_

 _" It's no problem." He replied. We got in his heated car and drove to a diner out of the city. It was small but I wasn't going to complain. We got a table and menus._

 _" You don't have to do this." I didn't want to burden him._

 _" You're how old 12, 13 and living on the streets with no food and no one to help. It would be wrong of me to not help." Looking back his behavior seemed suspicious he said everything flatly and failed at acting like he cared but at the time I didn't care. I just wanted food. The waitress came and he ordered us two bacon cheese burgers with fries._

 _" Why did you run away?" He asked_

 _" Parents and I don't get along." I stated_

 _" Do you think they miss you?" He asked_

 _" No. They don't care." I stated_

 _" Alright. How old are you?" He asked_

 _" I just turned 14."_

 _" How long have you been homeless?" He asked_

 _" March." I told him. The food came out and I devoured it not realizing how hungry I was._

 _" Do you want to come live with me or should I take you to child services?" He asked. I knew if I went to child services that would send me back to my the apartment or foster care and the man seemed nice enough._

 _" If you don't mind I'll go with you." I said_

Marcus! Marcus! Wake up." I felt some one shaking me and heard a female voice said it was Danni.

" What time is it?" I asked

" Lunch." Danni had food in her hands.

" It's Ramon noodles with rice." Danni had a bowl in her hand with a fork in it.

" Thanks." I said taking the bowl and eating the food.

" How are you?" she asked

" Better still sore."

" Alright." How about we watch Game of Thrones?" Danni asked

" Never seen it." I relpied

" You will soon." She went on the TV and put on the show. We did nothing for the rest of the day. Maybe things were looking up.


End file.
